A Long Day
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: Aomine and Kagami spend all day playing basketball. Not realising the hours passing by. The two decided to play one more game before leaving ;) Yaoi. One shot. Explicit


They had been playing all day, they hardly even noticed the sun going down and the street lights turning on. Both were panting and sweating as the basketball rolled out of court. "You get it." Aomine stated as he leaned forward trying to catch his breath.

"No you get it!" Kagami snapped back as he was trying to catch his breath and wipe the sweat of his face.

"what did you say?" Aomine stated angrily as he walked over to face Kagami.

"I said get it yourself!" Kagami smirked at the man glared at him.

"It got dark quick!" Aomine stated as he looked around.

"Yeah that's true." Kagami agreed as he looked round. "What time is it?" Kagami went to walk back to his bag in order to see what the time was but his legs gave way.

He began falling to the floor Aomine tried to catch him but ended up slipping and pulling the red head on top of him. Kagami lifted his head slightly looking at Aomine. "Think we played to hard." Kagami stated as he tried to get up but fell back on Aomine.

Aomine smirked "Want to play some more?"

"What? I cant even move how am i going to play?" He asked again trying to move

"I'll do all the work." Aomine switched their positions quickly. Kagami now under him he began to run his hand up his top. Kissing Kagami as he began to gasp. Kagami didn't move, he couldn't.

Aomine's hands trailed down his torso to his groin rubbing his clothed member softly as he heard the man moan into his mouth as he did so. Pulling his hand away slowly he quickly pushed it under his shorts and boxers before taking his member in his hand and stroking it softly before increasing his speed. Kagami continued to mean at the sensation.

Kagami manged to push him off and was now straddling the blue haired man as he kissed him harshly. Aomine looked up slightly confused but went with it. Kagami smirked as he turned around on him and began pulling down Aomine's shorts and boxers and then his own.

He took Aomine's member and began licking up and down the shaft and suckling on the tip. Hearing Aomine moan made him take the whole thing in his mouth before positioning himself to push his own member into Aomines mouth.

"mmmm" Aomine moaned as Kagami began bobbing up and down on his dick and the feel of Kagami thrusting his dick in his mouth was amazing he swirled his tongue around it sucking it, enjoying getting his mouth fucked for the first time.

Kagami thrust in to Aomines mouth enjoying the feeling of his lips and tongue and how damn good his mouth was to fuck. He bobbed and thrust faster wanting to feel more of Aomines mouth, wanting to feel every inch. Aomine mouth felt so damn good Kagami felt himself nearing orgasam and began to thrust as fast and hard as he could as well as bobbing, licking and sucking Aomines member as fast as he could. Hearing the man moan he knew he was also close.

The two moaned with each other's members in their mouths the muffled sounds like music to the others ears. The moaning got louder and sounded more desperate as they both were close. Their bodies glisning in sweat, muffled moans, wet members and warm mouths.

The two couldn't take it any longer with a last thrust, and a last suck the two both came together. Kagami pushed himself down forcing Aomine to swallow his cum. Kagami swallowed Aomines cum and licked his member making sure he didn't miss any making Aomine moan.

Kagami got off of Aomine pulling up his boxers and shorts and sat next to him. "We should play again sometime."

Aomine smirked pulling up his boxers and shorts as he sat up wiping his mouth "Yeah I think that would be good."

Kagami got up holding his hand out to Aomine who accepted and let the man help him to his feet, the two collected their bags and picked up the forgotten basketball. "It's 3am!" Kagami stated quite surprised

"We have been here a long time. So let's play again sometime bakagami!" Aomine smirked as he walked out of the court.

"Oi!" Kagami shouted after him but decided to call it a night and leave as well.


End file.
